


Fireside Light

by Namicornn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Does this work?, Everyone Wants Hugs, Floris | Fundy Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hunter GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, I mean thats something that is mentioned in passing, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kind of Smut but Later, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Lots of Angst, Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Solider Poet King, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, also lots of fluff, kind of, ok, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namicornn/pseuds/Namicornn
Summary: It was happy once. Everyone lived in peace. Magic users and Humans worked together in their growth until that wasn’t enough for the humans. They wanted more. So they did what they saw best. It was silent that night, voices were hushed in the camps as crimson soaked into the ground. It was never enough. Hybrids and Magic users were hunted and killed without question. That's how it had been for years after the humans made sure that their kingdom was the only one standing. The king was a cruel man with unusual punishments for those who wronged him most commonly throwing them into the pit for weekly entertainment for the people. When the magic users were first hunted, it was brutal. Thousands were publicly slaughtered to prove a point and any education given posed the others as the villains. That's how it usually goes, right? Whoever wins is the hero. Whoever walks away to see another day is glorified no matter what brutal acts they may have committed.~~Kingdom AU Dream is the hunted George is the hunter :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> **3.3K :D**
> 
> **(Sorry if the writing is confusing, I am stilling testing the waters with a few different things)**

(Soldier, Poet, King by Oh Hellos is the song mentioned I don’t want to write that out everytime :D)

It was happy once. Everyone lived in peace. Magic users and Humans worked together in their growth until that wasn’t enough for the humans. They wanted more. So they did what they saw best. It was silent that night, voices were hushed in the camps as crimson soaked into the ground. It was never enough. Hybrids and Magic users were hunted and killed without question. That's how it had been for years after the humans made sure that their kingdom was the only one standing. The king was a cruel man with unusual punishments for those who wronged him most commonly throwing them into the pit for weekly entertainment for the people. When the magic users were first hunted, it was brutal. Thousands were publicly slaughtered to prove a point and any education given posed the others as the villains. That's how it usually goes, right? Whoever wins is the hero. Whoever walks away to see another day is glorified no matter what brutal acts they may have committed.

There are still hybrids out there. Parents would tell their children. In a far away place called L’Manburg. A place where they all live in harmony and where they fight for their freedom. That's what his mother had told him. Of course, that was before she was one of the thousands killed. The other stories call the citizens of L’Manburg traitors and murderers. Creatures that should be killed before they kill the humans. Of course, it was all a children's tale. Something you told your child to keep them in line. You better behave or else they will send you to L’Manburg.

Dream never believed it. His mother told him the tales over and over. Maybe a little pocket of imagination she could control while everything else crumbled. She tried so hard to be there for Dream and his Sister but he knew there wasn’t much else she could do. He still hated her for it. She left him and his sister alone before they were ready. Dream was hardly 13 and Drista was barely 5. She was so selfish. Their mother would spend more time teaching the children of the town about magic and hybrids than with them. Drista loved it, however. She would stay up as late as she could listening to their mothers' stories.

_“Dream! Where’s mommy going?” Small hands pulled at Dream’s jeans._

_“S-She’s going to live with dad,” Dream felt his voice crack as anger pulled at his mind._

_“Oh, well can we visit her some time?”_

_Dream looked down and met his sister’s light blue eyes._

_“Yeah, yeah we can later, ok?”_

_“Okay! Will you tell me bedtime stories then until mommy comes back?”_

_“Maybe,” Dream looked away from the small girl, his eyes scanning the room desperate for a distraction._

_“Oh, if you don’t can Mi Mi read me a story!” Drista bounced on her small feet._

_“You have to ask her,” Dream pulled away from the younger's grasp and started towards the stairs._

_He needed space. Space that his sister wasn’t going to give him._

_“Dream? Where are you going? Can you walk me to Mi Mi’s? It’s dark outside and I don’t like the dark,” She looked at him._

_“She’s next door, walk yourself,” Dream snapped at her, placing his foot on the first step._

_“Dream, please don’t make me walk alone,” Drista cried to him as Dream walked up the stairs._

_He didn’t spare her a second glance on his way to his room. He listened carefully until he heard the spruce door open and shut behind Drista. His body began to shake as he slowly climbed back into his bed. He pulled his legs close to his chest as tears pricked his eyes._

_…  
_  
The cold stone was uncomfortable against Dream’s back as he adjusted against the bricks.

“I still don’t get how you are always here,” Hendrix laughed as he leaned against the iron bars of the cell.

“It’d be boring without me,” Dream shot him a toothy grin.

“You are so lucky,” Hendrix laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You know it would be, who else would you guys have to talk to?”

“I don’t know man, each other?” Hendrix smacked the bar as he leaned back.

“Going already?”

“Mate, it’s so late im exhausted,”

“Shame, who is going to keep me company now?”

“Oh ho, luck you 404 is coming back tonight. Try to keep a conversation up with him with your,” Hendrix paused and looked Dream up and down. “Charming… personality,”

“Oh god, don’t leave me with him,” Dream wheezed.

“I swear you sound like a damn kettle,” Hendrix scoffed at Dream before waving to him.

“Take care!” Dream called as he rounded the corner.

The footsteps disappeared after the loud thunk of the wooden door shutting. The silence was nice. Dream leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to find a way to comfortably sleep. Dream didn’t notice the repeat of footsteps until a british voice came from the hall.

“You are joking,” The voice was cold.

“Mmm, captain, good evening,” Dream mocked before giving the captain a grin.

“This has to be intentional,” The captain shook his head.

“Aw come on, maybe I just want to see your face,” Dream laughed.

The captain put a fist over his mouth before turning away.

“What's the matter, captain?” Dream smirked.

“I’m going to bed,”

“Oh, take me with you! It's so uncomfortable in this cell,” Dream puffed his lips out.

The captain shook his head before looking at Dream with the same cold look as usual. “Watch your tongue,” He hissed before walking to the ladder.

Dream didn’t say anything as the captain climbed the ladder out of view. Dream leaned his head back again and fidgeted with his bracelet he had as a kid before closing his eyes. Darkness covered his vision as Dream slipped into an empty sleep.

“Get up and get out,”

A loud slam of an iron door made Dream jump. His neck ached at the movement, sore from the lack of support overnight. His joints were stiff as he stood and wandered to the open door. Before he made it past the hall, a heavy armored hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the shorter brunette.

“I don’t want to see you again,” The captain warned between clenched teeth. “I will deal with you myself next time you are here,”

“Don’t miss me too much,” Dream winked.

A grunt escaped Dream’s lips as he was shoved against the brick wall. His eyes slammed shut at the impact and when he finally opened them he met the glare of the captain who was inches away from his face.

“Your witty comments will get you killed, watch yourself,”

Dream hardly registered what the captain had said as his mind was too focused on the small hands pinning him against the wall. Or the warm breaths against his neck or the chest that was inches away from his own. Dream quickly looked away from the captain, trying to find something else to focus on.

“Why- WHAT,” The captain quickly pulled his hands away from Dream, tossing the blonde to the side.

Dream landed on his hands, wincing at the small sharp rocks that dug into his palms.

“Oh- oh my god I am sorry,” The captain offered a hand to Dream who took it cautiously.

“I mean, if you wanted me on my knees you could’ve asked,” Dream winked once he got to his feet.

The captain stood a bit dumbstruck as his cheeks flushed a light shade or red.

“Get out. Get out before I make you,”

“Until next time!” Dream waved as he rounded the corner.

He could still feel the sharp gaze of the amber eyes on his back until he closed the door. The sun was rising to the east, little beams of light shining through the tree branches on the horizon. The main square was quiet, only a few were awake and wandering around. Many people gave Dream weird looks as he passed which wasn’t unusual. He took a few more turns until he reached the path where his house was. It stood the same as the others around it. The spruce door swung open with a quiet creak. The house was silent as per usual. Drista was either asleep or at Mi Mi’s house. She usually went to her when Dream wasn’t home. Over the 5 years, Dream made sure to distance himself from Drista leaving her with Mi Mi often. He was afraid of losing her too. Of course, he would never admit that outloud. Drista was born with the ability to tell who could use magic. She always said it was like they felt different from other people whether it was in a good or a bad way.

“Drista?” Dream called up the stairs.

There was no answer which meant Drista was over at Mi Mi’s. He tossed his jacket to the side and skipped up the stairs to his room. He yawned a bit as he threw himself into the comfortable sheets. The bed seemed to swallow him as he closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Dream!” Yelling came from downstairs.

Dream rubbed his eyes as there was pounding up the stairs.

“Dream!” The voice repeated, this time outside his door.

“Mi Mi?” Dream questioned sleepily.

“Dream! Get up and get a bag! You need to leave!” Mi Mi threw his door open, her eyes were wide behind her glasses.

“Mi MI? What happened?”

“Potions, I have potions for you, get a bag please! You have to hurry Dream,” She pleaded.

“I- fine but what happened? Please you have to tell me,”

“Drista, she said something and now the king has her,”

“What! No no I can’t leave! He’s going to kill her!”

“You know he isn’t, Dream. She’s too valuable,”

Dream jumped out of his bed and picked up a worn leather bag from the floor. He threw one extra set of clothes into the bag before pushing past Mi Mi to the bathroom. He threw any sort of medicine they had into his bag. Mi Mi made her way downstairs and helped Dream pack the bag before handing him a small cloth sack filled to the top with a variety of different potions.

“Dream, please stay safe. Please you have to go far away from here,” Mi Mi took his hand into hers.

“You better keep Drista safe, Mi Mi,” His brows knitted into a look of worry as he slipped his feet into the best shoes he had.

His jacket was thrown messily over his shoulders as he turned back to the older.

“Take these, they can get you out of a pinch,”

Mi Mi held out 4 glowing green eyes. _Ender pearls_. No one was allowed to have them anymore. Dream picked them out of Mi Mi’s hand and shoved them into his pockets before pulling her into a hug.

“Please stay safe,” She whispered to him.

“I-”

Pounding came to the spruce door behind them,

“Hide,” Dream whispered as he pulled away.

Mi Mi nodded and went quietly up the stairs. Dream grabbed his old porcelain mask off the wall behind the door before opening it. The captain stood tall in the frame, a few people behind him.

“Dream?” His head crooked to the side.

“Ah! I knew you’d miss me,” Dream smiled, trying to ignore the situation.

The captain took a deep breath as the three people behind him shared a confused glance.

“Dream, there are accusations that you are a magic user,” The captain stepped into the old house.

Dream scoffed and ruffled his hair. “I’m way too irresponsible to manage that,” Dream smirked.

“Dream, these are serious and we are to kill you right here and now,”

Dream hummed and took a step back to the sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

“You know, it makes sense someone would think that. Everyone knows my mom anyway,” Dream shrugged. “Tell you what, what if I could prove to you that I’m not one?”

The captain gave him an usure glance which gave Dream some slimmer of hope. He would be dead by now if that was their intention.

“How,”

“Well, my mom tried to teach me magic and such so I memorized a few of the stupid chants she would call out. I could recite one of em and nothing would happen,”

“How can we trust you not to lie?”

“It’s kinda hard to fake it but I get it, uhm,” Dream chewed his lip.

“Fine,” The captain shook his head. “Just, do that,” He looked down.

The three behind him had a look of hope on their face. Made sense, Dream spent so much time in the guard towers that he had practically befriended everyone there. Dream took a deep breath before placing the mask over his face.

“Dream, remove the mask,” The captain's voice was cold and he placed his hand on the hilt of his hidden sword.

“Sorry,” Dream whispered. “ _ᔑ ⎓∷╎⊣╎↸ ⊣ꖎ𝙹ʖᒷ 𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ↸ ᒷリᒷ∷⊣|| ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᔑꖌᓭ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎リ⊣ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ╎!¡ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑ !¡𝙹╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᓵ⍑𝙹╎ᓵᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ ∷ᔑリ⊣ᒷ.  
oℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ⚍ꖌᒷ'ᓭ f∷ᒷᒷ⨅╎リ⊣ s!¡⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ_”

_**(This is just a translation of a DnD spell description. Its Otiluke's Freezing Sphere if u wanted to know which u probably didn’t)** _

Green flooded the room before any of the guards could move. The green faded as fast as it came and when Dream could see again, the first thing he noted was the captain starting to run at him with his sword drawn. The three in the back looked terrified. Dream moved around them and took off out the door. He didn’t live far from the main gate so getting to the exit wasn’t hard.

“Dream!” One of the guards standing at the gate waved to him.

Dream didn’t slow his pace but still waved back. He launched through the gates at a terrifying speed, disappearing into the forest within seconds. His lungs burned and his legs threatened to give out but Dream didn’t stop. Shouting came from behind him as he moved from tree to tree. Eventually he reached an even more dense part of the forest where he launched himself into the branches. The leaved provided a safe place for Dream to hide in. His dark green jacket blended in with the leaves, hiding the white shirt.

“This way! Don’t stop!” The same guard as before called from below him.

Dream dared to glance down. He quickly regretted it, noticing how far off the ground he actually was. The branch dipped gently under his weight as he watched the two guards run under him. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept Dream going as he leapt from branch to branch. Magic was terribly exhausting especially since he hadn’t practiced it in so long. There were a few small towns outside the kingdom walls that supplied the main town with food. It was a bit risky but there was no way news travels fast enough for him to be known.

“We have to go back! We need to get the captain,” A voice called from in front of him.

“There’s no way he got this far! We can’t give up!” The other called.

“Jay, we don’t want to get lost, you don’t want to be outside when the creatures begin to spawn, please we have to go,”

“But- fine, fine we can go,”

Dream remained still as the guards passed below him. It was just past noon so the creatures were the least of Dream’s concerns at the time. He had no weapon to defend himself. He honestly had nothing to survive aside from some food. Once he was sure the voices were far gone, Dream dropped out of the tree. He grabbed a few sticks and some stones of the ground before continuing his walk.

_You aren’t going to last out here._

The voice was loud in Dream’s ears with nothing to drown it out. He shook his head and ignored it, ducking into a small cave in his path. He strung the stones together into a makeshift picaxe. His body wanted to collapse as the adrenaline faded. Dream fought it and swung away at the stone which crumbled into cobble at his feet.

_You are running out of time. If you stay they will find you. You need shelter._

_Right._ Dream picked up all he could hold before leaving the cave. The sun was setting, a dull orange covered the land as Dream ran to the closest village he knew of.

“Come on! You can’t stay out much longer!” A gentle female voice called.

“Come on! We hardly get time outside!” A higher voice whined.

_A family._

_Oh really, I couldn’t tell._ Dream rolled his eyes before slowing his pace towards the voices. Over a last small hill, Dream came upon a clearing that was covered in wheat fields. A woman stood with a basket in her hand watching two young boys running around in circles. He slowly walked up the woman.

“Good evening,” He said with a smile.

“Oh? Oh! Sorry I wasn’t really expecting anyone to be around these parts,” She jumped a bit before returning the smile to Dream.

“Ah, yeah I haven’t been around here for a long time. I was wondering if there was a place to stay? Or if perhaps the cabin in the edge of the woods was still there?”

“The… what? I am not sure what cabin you mean but yes, there is a small tavern that has a few spare rooms you could use,”

“Ah, it was worth a shot, thank you!” Dream waved to her as he walked to the grassy path outside the fields.

The sun had set once Dream finally made it to the center of the town. Everything was illuminated by torches that stood upon wooden posts. Groans came from the dark forest outside the reach of the light which made Dream grateful that he got out of them. A few golems walked the perimeter of the land as Dream passed them. The tavern wasn’t empty but rather quiet. A few people sat at tables alone with a mug.

“Uhm, excuse me, I was wondering if you maybe had a place I could stay?” Dream walked to the bar.

The keeper turned to him, a short old happy man waved to him. “Why, of course we do! No one ever comes to visit so we are always glad to see someone!” The keeper smacked a golden key down on the bar between them.

“2, nice and spacious! Breakfast is on the house if you’d like anything!” The keeper turned back to wiping out the inside of the mugs.

“Brilliant, thank you,” Dream picked up the key and turned to the stairs that winded up across from the bar.

_You won’t have time to eat._

_I will if I get up early enough. Besides, I have to wait out the early morning before I go back into the woods._

Dream threw his bag down on the wooden planks. A red bed sat in the corner across from a chest next to the door. A small lit furnace warmed the room. Dream took the time to slide in the ores he had gotten from earlier. He sat on the soft cotton of the bed, his body grateful for the rest. Dream double checked that the door was locked before falling backwards into the pillow. He pulled the covers over his shoulders before giving into the dark that pulled at his mind.


	2. No one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **3.69K :)**

**_Get up._ **

**_Get up._ **

**_Get up now._ **

**_You can’t stay._ **

**_Get. Up._ **

"Oh my god shut up," Dream groaned

**_Then get up._ **

“Fine!” He hissed as he sat up.

The sun hadn’t risen yet. The room was a dim blue the only thing visible was the few dust particles that floated in front of the single window. Dream stretched his legs before standing from the bed. The wooden floor creaked under the new found weight. He shuffled around the room a bit before picking up his bag. He managed to pass the time until he saw the warm yellow sun begin to rise over the hills. He opened the door and headed back down the stairs where the keep had a few large dishes of food set out on the bar.

“Ah, early riser,” He smiled and looked at him.

“Yeah, I still have somewhere to be,” Dream ruffled his dirty blonde hair and walked over to the food.

“Take whatever you need, kiddo. Speaking of, how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Dream hummed and grabbed a piece of bread. “I’m 18,”

“Ah, when I was your age I was out on adventures all the time,” The man smiled and laughed before returning to the swinging doors which Dream assumed lead to a kitchen.

Dream filled a large plate and sat in the farthest seat from the door. He spent some time munching on bread and baked potatoes before the keep returned.

“Ah, why so far away? Am I that scary,” The man scoffed when he noticed Dream in a corner.

Dream laughed a bit at the man as he finished the remaining pieces of his plate. The door swung open and Dream’s heart dropped at the sound of heavy metal boots against the wood. His eyes went wide as he hid under the table. His bag was next to him and his hand was wrapped around one of the pearls he was given.

“Good day, soldiers, could I help you with some food?”

“We are looking for a fugitive, around 6’, blonde, green eyes, last seen with a smiling mask on,”

There was a pause that seemed to last forever. So much for getting away. It was dumb to stay somewhere so public.

“Hmm, actually, upstairs there was a kind young man who checked in. He hasn’t come down yet if you’d like to check his room. It’s the third one,”

Dream peaked out from under the table to see the guards moving to the stairs. Once their steps were gone the barkeep waved him over.

“Go, hurry,” The keep slid him a small paper and a compass before waving him out.

“Thank you,” Dream smiled before rushing out the doors.

His feet were still sore but less so than yesterday. The town was still asleep as Dream took off to the source forest. Berry bushes pricked his ankles as he ran past. Foxes jumped out of his path and leaves brushed his shoulders. His breathing was ragged before he slipped behind a tree for a moment of rest. His lungs burned as he held his breath, listening for any signs of people around him. After a moment he let out the painful breath before sliding to the ground. He pulled the crumpled paper from his jacket pocket.

_-937, 100  
Home_

The writing was worn and had obviously been kept for years. The compass was still in his hand, pointing the same direction he had been running.

Don’t trust it.

“Why?”

**_Do you know him?_ **

“Well, no but he helped me,”

**_What if it’s a trap._ **

“He would’ve sold me out already,” Dream shook his head.

He wasn’t really sure who he was arguing with but he assumed it was some paranoid part of his mind. The compass was risky but did that really matter? Dream needed to go somewhere before they found him.

Dream stood and brushed the pine needles off of his pant leg before following the compass, walking this time.

**_…_ **

Night came quickly. Dream took shelter in a small cave, making sure to block off both sides and set up a torch for warmth. There was some wool he gathered that was sprawled across the cold stone below him.

**_You are going to die._ **

“Do you mind,”

**_I’m just saying._ **

“How about not saying, like anything,”  
…

“Thank you,”

**_Well, I mean-_ **

“Nope, shut up,”  
...

Dream inhaled sharply, the smell of moldy stone filled his nose. He scrunched his face and shook his head.

**_You should practice. It’d give you some sort of small chance._ **

“You are very helpful,” Dream rolled his eyes.

**_Thank you._ **

Dream huffed before flexing his hands out in front of him. He chewed on his lip as he tried to focus on them. A dull green slowly began to grow more powerful until two rather large orbs sat in his hands.

“Uhm, hey so what do I do now?”

**_You think I know?_ **

“I mean, I kinda hoped so,”

**_Don’t blow yourself up._ **

“Easier said than done,”

Dream turned his hands around a bit, entertained by the power that surrounded them. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to focus. He waited a moment before cautiously reopening his eyes. He could no longer see his hands but rather a faint purple outline where they used to be. After a quick glance around the same things were true for the rest of his body.

“Damn that's cool,” Dream smirked.

**_I honestly would have preferred the explosion._ **

Dream scoffed before standing up. Or at least trying to. His legs shook under his weight and his body collapsed against the makeshift dirt wall which crumbled a bit under the new force.

“S-Shit,” Dream winced.

Not so cool now, huh.

Dream grit his teeth, ignoring the voice and trying to center his weight. It didn’t take long for him to collapse back against the messy wool on the ground. His body flickered back into view and was replaced with a harsh aching through his limbs.

“Never again,” Dream flipped onto his back and stared at the stone above him.

Until tomorrow.

“Nope,”

Dream flipped back over onto his side and closed his eyes.

**_…_ **

It had only been a few hours since Dream had started moving again but he could've sworn it had been days. His movements were sluggish and slow and he dragged his body through the forest. Everything was silent around him. Too… silent. Dream held his breath and leaned against a tree.

“A----girl-------sure?”

The voice was almost silent from where Dream was but it was definitely moving towards him.

Then fucking move.

“It’s not that easy,” Dream hissed as he desperately searched through his bag.

“Come on---- Proved----”

The voices grew closer to where Dream was.

“Look! See! I-”

“Shh,”

The silence was suffocating. Dream became more desperate as he looked through his bag. His lungs tightened as cautious steps approached him. Dream grasped onto one of the pearls in his bag and quickly looked for a spot to throw it.

“There!”

Dream hated himself for it but he spared a glance backwards to where two soldiers in enchanted iron armor were running towards him. His legs burned as he quickly took off in the direction he was previously going.

“Move! I got one,”

Dream didn’t care what they were saying as he came upon a small clearing in the trees. He pulled his arm back and launched the pearl as far as he could away from the guards. A sudden harsh pain shot up his leg which caused him to fall over. A golden arrow was sticking out the back of his calf, crimson falling from either side of the head.

“Perfect!”

The guards slowed to a jog as they caught up to Dream who was trying to drag himself away.

“Dream, come on man, you were so cool,”

“Who is this?”

“Oh yeah, uh this guy is pretty much friends, or was, with all of the guards. He was almost always in the prison,”

Dream grunted as he flipped onto his back to face the guards.

“P-Please,” He choked.

“Dream,” The taller of the two gave him a sad look. “I really thought you were so awesome,”

The world around Dream began to spin as the younger drew their sword.

“I really can’t bring myself to do this, I’ll be back at the village,”

“Come on man, I don’t wanna carry him,”

“Then don’t”

Now would really be a great time for that pearl to land. Like now. Or now? No? Ok ok that's fine.

**_Shut up, you’ll live._ **

"No, no I really don’t think I’m going to," Dream muttered to himself.

**_I wouldn’t let you die, you’re too valuable._ **

"What the fuck," Dream breathed

**_Oh, my bad did you think I was you? Adorable._ **

“Sorry mate,”

Dream’s eyes snapped back to the sword that was held above him.

“Oh,” He breathed.

The blade swung down and another sharp pain shot through Dream’s body. It didn’t stop though.

**_Kid, you really can’t just nap on the leaves._ **

Dream’s eyes swung back open just to see his surroundings changed. He was laying on thick leaves above the spruce trees. His body burned as he tried to stand.

**_You have to move, you are kind of glowing._ **

Dream glanced down at his hand only to see some strange white outline along his body. That's not good.

**_You don’t say, now move._ **

"I can’t," Dream hissed

**_Why_ **

"Everything kind of hurts like a bitch? I don’t know if you noticed,"

**_Your bodies are so fragile._ **

Dream felt his body fill with warmth as the pain dulled down to a minor soreness. He took whatever this was and quickly stood and started jumping tree to tree. Not too far behind him there was quiet shouting as they tried to catch up with him. The new found strength allowed Dream to get a long distance ahead of the hunters before the white outline slowly began to fade. Once it was gone, Dream took a hard right and ducked behind the top of a tall tree.

“Split! He can’t be far, he’s wounded!”

Heavy steps passed below him and left just as fast. Dream didn’t dare move for a few minutes. He sat down carefully before pulling his leg up to inspect the arrow.

“The hell,” He muttered.

The arrow was gone and the wound that should have been left was gone.

**_You are welcome_ **

"What the hell are you,"

**_I don’t think that matters_ **

"I think it does"

**_Thats nice_ **

Dream shook his head and wrapped himself tighter in the now torn jacket. The afternoon had been warm with some cold wind that was previously blocked by the trees. The sun warmed his face as he hugged his legs close to his chest for warmth.

**_…_ **

Dream’s eyes shot open. When did they close? Whatever. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky. The pain that previously plagued his body had returned and clouded his mind.

**_You’re alive_ **

"Thanks for noticing,"

**_You should be more kind to me, I saved your life_ **

Dream didn’t bother to think of an answer for the voice. He turned his head to the side where his bag lay. The compass was peaking out of the open top, pointing slightly left. Wherever this compass was pointing, it was very far from where Dream was.

**_…_ **

Days and night blurred together under the shade of the trees. Dream’s body was weak and there were some days he couldn’t move from whatever stupid shelter he had made. His coat was torn from the the berry bushes which allowed the cold wind to assault his exposed skin. His food was low, only a few pieces of bread were left in his bag.

**_You can’t keep taking these off days._ **

“I’m not going anywhere,”

**_Yes you are._ **

“The compass has been pointing straight for the last few days, that's not helpful,”

**_It has to lead somewhere._ **

“I don’t care to know,”

**_Get up._ **

“No,”

**_Wait, shut up._ **

“What?”

**_Shut up._ **

“Why-”

**_Shut it._ **

Dream rolled his eyes before stretching his arms in the cramped space.

**_Do you hear them?_ **

Dream was quiet for a minute.

“No?”

**_There’s people._ **

Dream forced his aching back off the ground and sat up in the small cave, trying to listen for sounds.

“Come on, man, I just want to go home,”

“Its hardly been two days, you will be fine,”

“We have farms at home, I don’t see why this is necessary,”

“We need to gather meat for the winter, you know that,”

“But why,”

“Stop whining,”

**_Oh hey, that kid sounds like you._ **

“Shut up,” Dream groaned.

“Did you hear that?”

“That wasn’t an animal, was it,”

**_Well done._ **

Dream bit his lip to keep the response to himself. It was dumb of him, now they are going to find him. Dream pulled his bag from the side and slid the porcelain mask over his hollow features.

“Who’s there!” The voice drew closer to where Dream was curled against stone.

It didn’t take long for two figures to stand before Dream. The light layer of snow crunched beneath their heavy boots.

“Holy shit, kid! It’s freezing out here!” The taller ran towards Dream.

“N-No-” Dream tried to stand only to trip against the stone.

Dream groaned as his frail body smacked back against the cold ground. The man kneeled before him and carefully reached out a hand.

“Hey, don’t try to move, I’m not going to hurt you,” His voice was rough and matched his long beard.

Dream pulled himself as far as he could before hitting a corner of the stone.

“Please, you’re going to freeze out here,”

“That would be preferred,” Dream huffed.

**_Oh hell no._ **

“You don’t have a say in that,” Dream hissed quietly.

**_I kind of live here too._ **

“The hell does that mean,”

“Uh, kid? You ok there?”

Dream’s eyes snapped back to the man knelt before him. His mouth was moving but the words were jumbled. The world around Dream blurred and his head spun. He leaned onto the stone behind him for support but it didn’t take long before everything went dark.

**_…_ **

“I swear I’ve seen him,”

“Get out,”

“But-”

“He’s young, I have to help him,”

**_…_ **

“How long?”

“Its been a few days, he seems to be better,”

**_…_ **

“They have been around more, we can’t keep him here,”

“I can’t leave him out in the cold to die,”

“At least change his hair or something,”

**_…_ **

Dream’s mind fluttered in and out of consciousness for a few days before he was able to process what was around him. Gentle humming of the all too familiar tune came from across his face. His body was warm but still exhausted from the days prior.

“Hm? Oh, you’re awake,” The humming stopped where the gentle voice began.

Dream rubbed his eyes before opening them and adjusting to the light. He was in a small room with only a door and his bag tossed in a corner.

“Probably a bit startling to be waking up here,” The bed shifted as the woman stood up.

Dream took note of her strange features once he could see her. The woman had snow white hair with gentle blue tips. Her eyes were a soft blue and her skin was fair. What stood out most was the fluffy tail that matched her hair.

“Oh! Right you probably aren’t used to seeing people like me, I’m a hybrid! If you couldn’t tell. Arctic fox!” She smiled and played with her hair.

Dream groaned as he sat up in the small bed. He nodded after the woman stopped speaking.

“Be careful, you were in terrible shape when the boys brought you in! Here, give me a moment and I’ll fetch you some food,”

The woman scurried out of the dark oak door leaving Dream alone in the warm room.

**_You can’t stay._ **

“No shit,”

**_You could have died._ **

“You wouldn’t let that happen,”

**_Fair._ **

“Why didn’t you help me?”

**_I’m not all that obligated to. You weren’t in immediate danger. Besides, I already helped you._ **

“What does that have to do with anything,”

**_Your body limits me. I’m not all that powerful._ **

“Then why are you here?”

**_I needed something and you have potential._ **

“What?”

**_You should really stop talking to yourself._ **

“Yeah but-”

“Who are you talking to?” The smaller of the boys stood in the doorframe.

“O-Oh, just to myself,”

“You’re weird,”

“Hey! Be kind,” The woman appeared again behind the boy, a steaming soup in her hands.

Dream smirked as the young boy stormed off down the hall.

“Here you go,”

Dream accepted the warm wooden bowl. Thick brown liquid shifted under the movement and a few flower petals lay on top.

“Oh! Don’t worry about the petals, they are Oxeye Daisy which should have healing properties,” She smiled after noticing Dream staring.

**_You should eat it._ **

“So you trust it?” Dream whispered as he held the bowl by his mouth.

**_Yeah, something like that._ **

“Reassuring,” Dream rolled his eyes and swallowed the warm liquid.

His body felt strong again for a while after the meal.

“I hate to say this, but you can’t stay here long,”

Dream nodded. He was technically wanted, of course they didn’t want him around.

“We can give you all that you need to continue your journey but we can only shelter you for one more day. They are conducting searched tomorrow as they usually do,”

“I understand, thank you for everything,”

“Of course, you are welcome to wash up and get a fresh change of clothes from either of the boys, You will have to leave tonight or early morning under the cover of darkness,” The woman stood and went back to the door.

“Thank you so much,” Dream gave her a sad smile before standing up himself.

“Bathroom is the second door and Del’s is next to you,”

Dream nodded before walking down the short hallway. He knocked on the door next to him which quickly opened and he was handed a change of clothes.

**_So friendly._ **

“Shut it,” Dream hissed as we walked to the bathroom. 

The door shut behind him with a heavy thud. Dream peeled the disgusting torn clothes off of his body and flicked the shower water on. Once he stepped in, the water went brown as it pushed all the mud off of his body. 

Dream redressed and returned to the room where his stuff was. Everything was still there, in fact there was more than he came with. A brand new brown backpack sat in the corner with a small note that read “If you need more space :)”. Dream smiled and picked up the new bag, carefully fitting the potions and pearls in the bottom of it. There was a blanket under his old bag as well as some non perishable food tucked into a cloth. Some medical supplies had been placed with the blanket which Dream was overly grateful for. 

It took some time but Dream managed to fit everything in the bag nicely. He picked up the brown bag and placed it on the bed. Voices came from the main room just above a whisper.

“It would be the best for us,” A man, who he assumed to be Del, said.

“I can’t do that! Besides, that just puts me and Purpled in danger!”

“Think about the money,”

“It's not worth it!”

“Why not?”

“I cannot do that to someone like me. I won’t,”

“You can’t stop me,”

“No! No you can’t!”

“I promise it will work out. Take the kid to the stable,”

**_That doesn’t sound good._ **

“Oh really,” Dream hissed.

Footsteps drew down the hallway as Dream quickly ran to the bag on the bed.

**_Try to play it off. Don’t let him know you know._ **

“That better fucking work,”

**_If it doesn’t I can get us out of here._ **

“Please don’t hurt anyone,”

**_I don’t make promises like that._ **

“Ahem, excuse me?” Del’s voice came from behind him.

Dream’s heart dropped as he took a deep breath and turned to face the man.

“A-Ah! Hello! I- uhm, I wanted to say thank you,” Dream smiled at him. “I would have died out there,”

Del’s expression wavered a moment before he looked down.

“No problem kid,”

“I was just about to head out, I don’t want to be anymore of a burden after all you have done,”

**_You suck at this._ **

Dream bit his tongue to not react.

“Yeah, I wanted to take you somewhere before you go, it’ll help,”

“Oh? Where to?”

“There's a general store nearby, could we get you some warmer and better fitting clothes? Maybe a cot?” Del met Dream’s eyes and smiled.

“That sounds wonderful!” Dream picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Brilliant, come with me,”

Del started down the hall again and Dream followed a fair distance behind. Once they made it to the door, Del held it open for Dream but took lead again once they were outside.

**_Turn around, they are there._ **

Dream paused and turned around only to see the woman waving him down from an old building. Dream ran over to her, trying not to alert Del of him leaving.

“Dream, I am so sorry,” The woman pleaded. “You need to leave now, take Spirit, he’s the best and only horse we have,”

The woman offered him a lead which was attached to a beautiful white horse.

“Please, please can you take my son? I know where you are going and it would be so much safer for him there!”

Dream bit his lip. He couldn’t really turn down the offer.

“He has his own horse and bag and everything he just needs someone to follow,”

“Yes, hurry we need to leave,” Dream turned to the small boy next to him.

A pair of purple eyes nodded back to him and mounted the only other horse near them. Dream hopped on the back of Spirit and took off towards the forest.

“Stay safe, Purpled,” The woman whispered as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi there, thanks for reading again! That's pretty cool.**
> 
> **Sorry it took so long, schools a bitch. Next chapter should be posted sooner than this one!**
> 
> **Also, idk why but I decided to throw Purpled in there cause I can. I don't know how he feels about fan fics so if he's not comfy with that pls let me know and I'll change him out!**
> 
> **Thanks! See you next time!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh! Hello there you read the whole thing! That's pretty cool.**
> 
> **Well, I don't know how often I can update this but when I do I'll try my best to keep the chapters long.**
> 
> **Lemme know what u thought!**
> 
> **< 3 Thanks for reading <3**


End file.
